Eiga Eiga no Mi
The Eiga Eiga no Mi (Film Film Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which bestows onto its consumer a trio abilities. The first ability allows the consumer to "record" a scenario by viewing it through a square formed from his or her index fingers and thumbs. The second ability allows the consumer to "play" any scenario which has been recorded by him or her by viewing his or her desired "actor(s)" through a circle formed from his or her index fingers and thumbs, assigning whatever "role" to whoever he or she desires. The third ability allows the consumer to manipulate the occurrence of a scenario that is identical to a scenario which has been recorded by him or her by viewing the scenario's "actor(s)" through a triangle formed from his or her index fingers and thumbs. Thus turning the consumer into a Satsueijo Ningen (Film Studio Human). It was eaten by Jacqueline Jacquet . Advantages The Eiga Eiga no Mi allows its consumer to manipulate his or her target(s) with only two chances of failure. The only way to avoid being manipulated is to either not be viewed by the consumer through a circle formed from the consumer's index fingers and thumbs or invoke Busoshoku Haki before the manipulation begins. Under the circumstances that neither of those two chances are taken, the target(s) are at the consumer's mercy. Considering the fact that it is unlikely that the target(s) would ever become aware of the very existence of these two chances before the consumer is able to prevent him or her from taking advantage of them, it's pretty much safe to say that the Eiga Eiga no Mi is one of the most inexorable Devil Fruits period. Disadvantages Like other Devil Fruits, the Eiga Eiga no Mi doesn't come with a manual. This means that it is possible for its consumer to never come up with a way to make it as lethal as it could possibly be. It also requires some preparation. The consumer can not simply manipulate. He or she must "record" in order to "play". There are also other limitations. The Eiga Eiga no Mi "records" a scenario instead of an event. Although this may mean that it can make guys with scimitars duel each other like the guys with rapiers that the consumer recorded, it also means that it'll make guys without any weapon at all duel each other like the guys with rapiers that the consumer recorded. If the target(s) the consumer decides to manipulate do not possess the necessary "props", the consumer's manipulation may not go as planned. It also occupies the user's hands, rendering him or her incapable of utilizing implements such as a sword or gun. Lastly, it suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Jacqueline Jacquet's Techniques Reko-do - Record - Is a maneuver where Jackie "records" a scenario by viewing it through a square formed from her index fingers and thumbs. Pure-'' - ''Play - Is a maneuver where Jackie "plays" any scenario which has been recorded by her by viewing her desired "actor(s)" through a circle formed from her index fingers and thumbs, assigning whatever "role" to whoever she desires. Fa-suto Fowa-do - Fast Forward - Is a maneuver where Jackie hastens the occurrence of a scenario that is identical to a scenario which has been recorded by her by viewing the scenario's "actor(s)" through a rightward-facing triangle formed from her index fingers and thumbs. Riwaindo - Rewind - Is a maneuver where Jackie reverses the occurrence of a scenario that is identical to a scenario which has been recorded by her by viewing the scenario's "actor(s) through a leftward-facing triangle formed from her index fingers and thumbs. Sutoppu - Stop - Is a maneuver where Jackie stops the occurrence of a scenario that is identical to a scenario which has been recorded by her by viewing the scenario's "actor(s)" through an upward-facing triangle formed from her index fingers and thumbs. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Powerhouse411